Star Wars Revenge of the Sith: Ahsoka and Rex's Fa
by fettman15
Summary: My take on how Ahsoka and Captain Rex would have fit in in episode 3.


As Obi-Wan-Kenobi exited the atmosphere of the crater planet Utapau in the demised cyborg General Grievous' starfighter, his mind took a deep lurch as he felt a major disturbance in the force. He felt many Jedi being killed, slaughtered. He felt more than that though. He felt as if he had just lost a brother. This feeling remained as he returned to Coruscant, and later to Mustafar.

The sun began to go down and the city lights up as Anakin Skywalker, and his squadron of elite 501st clones, entered the Jedi Temple. His hood and cloak flowed through the breeze, and his yellow eyes, filled with anger and hate, glowed from beneath it. He thought the evil deed he was about to commit was right, was meant to happen. He thought the Jedi betrayed the Republic, so he chose to go the opposite route, the route of the Darkside.

He ordered his clones to spread out and kill anyone insight. As for himself, he would go alone, to the Youngling's quarters.

"Rex, take a small group to scout out the exterior. Kill every Jedi you see! Young or old, no matter what, kill them. They betrayed the Republic, they deserve to die!" He ordered his second-in-command, Captain Rex, a now aging ARC trooper, and leader of the 501st.

Rex was unlike other clones. He followed his own rules, did things his own way. He didn't know how he felt about this act he and his Jedi, or now Sith, leader, was about to lead them on. Time would tell how this will play out, he thought.

The doors slid open as Anakin walked through to the youngling's quarters. They all turned to face him, fear striking their faces. Anakin thought back to all those years ago, when he first met Qui-Gon-Jinn, Jar Jar, and most of all, Padme Amidala. He remembered his first flight to Coruscant, and his many years of intense training under his ex mentor, master, Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Than he thought of his ex padawan, Ahsoka Tano. How he trained her, taught her everything he knew, everything Obi-Wan had taught him. They both had gone through so much together. He wondered where she was now. Off on a mission to some planet? If so, the clones would have killed her by now. He thought of this, and sorrow began to grip him. Ahsoka had to be alive, he sensed it. If she was dead, Anakin would fall deeper into the darkside. She had to be alive.

"Master Skywalker, whats going on? Why are the clones betraying us?" A Togruta youngling asked him, shivering.

Anakin peeled back his robe revealing his evil orange eyes. He took one last second to rethink things, but knew what he was going to do as he ignited his lightsaber.

He swung at the younglings, just as he did to those Tusken Raiders long ago. They screamed and screamed, pleading him to stop. The last one standing was the Togruta from before.

"Master, why are you doing this?" She yelled out in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Anakin saw something in this Togruta. He saw Ahsoka. He remembered how joyful and optimistic she was when she first came to him. Looking at this youngling made him hesitate. He began to lower his blade, only to raise it again. There was no going back now after what he had done today. He couldn't change. So he swung down at her, killing the last of the younglings, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Rex walked the catwalk overlooking the Jedi Temple. His small group of elite clones following him.

"Sir, we haven't found anyone here, not yet at least." He contacted Anakin, and got no response.

"Sir?" He tried again.

"Check the lower parts." Thats all he got, and in a choking voice.

"You heard him men spread out." Rex didn't feel good about this, but he didn't feel bad either, he saw it as the cause of the Republic.

Pondering on about that thought, he signaled to his men to come follow, than to stop as they heard footsteps. Light, soft footsteps on metal. A Jedi.

Silently, Rex motioned his men forward, around the corner. Blasters at the ready, they walked around one by one, surveying the area.

"Nothing here sir."

"Yes there is." He replied back to his men

Suddenly a Jedi jumped from the above, and sliced two clones, who proceeded to fall over the railing.

"Fire!" Rex shouted.

Blaster fire echoed of the strong metal of the Jedi Temple, and the Jedi, a near-human Zabrak, deflected them with his blue blade. Rex rolled away at the last second to avoid his attack, and the last remaining clone did as well. But ultimately the Jedi was too strong, and Rex was the last one left. He fired at the Jedi, not believing what he was about to do. He fired again, this time it bounced right off his lightsaber, and straight into Rex's left forearm.

"Unh!" He grunted out in pain, although his armor had taken most of the damage, protecting him.

Rex quickly got up, and before the ever so fast Jedi could do anything, Rex hurled himself over the edge of the cat walk, heading towards the Temples base.

Anakin sensed something greater than just Jedi in the Temple. He sensed something more powerful. Something different than Jedi, something with the darkside in it. In them. Ahsoka. It had to be. Being taught by Anakin must have given urges of the darkside, it had to be.

"I have to find her." He said to himself.

He knew where she would be by now. The hangar. Anakin had taught her everything he knew about flying a Starfighter. She would be escaping, or helping people escape. Fortunately for him the Hangar was just below him. He knew every route to get there with all the time he spent in the temple. Sometimes he would just sit in the spot he is in now, meditate, listening to his favorite hum of Starfighter engines going off. Of course the hangar was soundproof to prevent from the peacefullness of the Jedi Temple, but he could still hear them. He loved that sound.

Unbuckling his lightsaber, enhanced with the red crystal Darth Sideous had given him after the death of the great Jedi Mace Windu, he ignited it, and slowly began to cut through the floor. Soon his blade met where it had started, and with a simple force push, it fell to the hangar, with a loud bang.

He jumped down, his black robes floating around him, making him appear more sinister than he really was. And than he saw her. Ahsoka was just getting in the cockpit of her Eta-2 Actis Class Starfighter, and it closed with a confirming swoosh. It began to lift off, the landing gear folding in.

It wouldn't go any farther, for Anakin reached out his hand, pulled it down, and flung it into the wall, destroying most of it. Ahsoka had jumped out right before it hit, and flipped up, igniting her two green lightsabers. Anakin had forgot she had gone from a shoto to two full ones. She was much older now, her montrals as long fully grown Togrutas, and she was much taller and more experienced than before.

"Ma, master?" She stuttered in surprise.

"Hello Ahsoka. You seem much more, stronger than when we last met."

"Master, help us, you know whats going on, help us!" She yelled out in anger.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that my former Padawan." He said as he ignited his red lightsaber.

"Master no!"She screamed at him, preparing to block as he lunged at her.

Rex's black and blue Kama armor flapped around his legs as he flew through the air. He noticed another catwalk on the other side of the temple right before he jumped. The grappling hook attached to his DC-15A blaster rifle shot out as Rex pulled the trigger, and wrapped around the railing. It pulled him up quickly, but not quick enough.

The Jedi had thrown his lightsaber at him, guiding it with the force.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

The line of blue light was almost near him, and just as it was about to slice his head off, it moved upwards and sliced the grappling hook's wire.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as she parried the red blade away. "Why Master why!"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka! But the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, they made their choice! They betrayed us! And now they will all pay, they will pay the price at my hands!"

He swung again, but Ahsoka ducked, spun, and kicked his legs. She then jumped from the floor to the wall, grabbing onto a pipe, and proceded to nimbly scurry up it. As Anakin regained his balance, he pulled her down just as she was about to jump through the hole he created. She fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Join me Ahsoka! You don't have to die! We will teach you the ways to power! You can join me and rule the galaxy with me! Please, come with me, please! I can't kill you, Snips."

"Arghhh!" She yelled out and blocked his saber again.

She jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. He let out a gasp, and blood started running from his mouth. That made him angry, even at his former Padawan. Ahsoka jumped a few feet back, threw one of her lightsabers at him. That didn't stop Anakin, he just sent it flying away with the force, and proceded to push Ahsoka back into the hangar doors, and throw her to the side. She hit the controls, and the doors started to open.

"This is your last chance to join me Ahsoka!" He shouted from across the huge room, and it echoed. Not even the soundproof walls could block his screaming.

She looked up at him with malice.

"Never."

"Arghh!"

The red blade sliced down at her, but she rolled out of the way, and it just nicked her shoulder. The hangar doors were completely open now, and Ahsoka flipped out, into the skyways.

"Rex, come in Rex." No answer. "Dammit Rex come in!" Still nothing.

He flipped on his comlink and got onto his Venator Class Star Cruiser's comchannel.

"Get me back up. Now. I want it down here in five minutes."

"Sir yes sir."

Commander Cody had just returned from Utapau, and boarded the Venator with his personal shuttle. Well, not really personal, but it was his. He wanted to take a break, rest for the night. And that's what he expected, but not what he got. An officer in a gray suit with six red and blue squares on his chest ran up to him.

"Commander, you are wanted on Coruscant, you and your squad. You are supposed to assist General Skywalker and Captain Rex, at the Jedi Temple."

"Dammit, can't I get a break once?"

"No, he says he wants you now."

The officer turned and walked, and Cody stormed back to his shuttle, were his squad was unpacking.

"Men, were needed at the Temple, pack everything back up."

Anakin headed after Ahsoka, and jumped onto a speeder. He could see Ahsoka scaling the temple walls, just like she did on their mission to Lola Sayu.

"Heysa, whatsa you doin on mesa speeders?" The Gungan pilot yelled at him and brought out his blaster. Anakin sliced it in two, jumped from the speeder and pushed it back into a building, blowing it up. He grabbed onto a crack between two windows, and followed Ahsoka up. Unfortunatley for Anakin, she had made it to the top and ran away into a Jedi garden. Anakin quickly made it to the top as well, but Ahsoka wasn't in sight.

Rex kept falling, and cursing. But then he saw a ship gleaming in the distance, a republic shuttle. He hoped it would see him and get to him in time, but doubted it.

"Hey, someones falling over there!" One of Cody's men pointed and shouted.

Cody took a pair of macrobinoculars from under his seat and looked through them.

"Thats, Rex! Captain speed it up! Fly under him!"

Rex saw the shuttle speed up and hope shot back into him. It quickly flew under him as he was about to be flattened on the ground. Slowly it flew into the hangar and Rex got down.

"Thanks Cody." Rex said as Cody and his men boarded into the hangar.

"Yeah, thanks can come later. We have Jedi to find."

Rex bit his lip under his helmet, and swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah, find and kill the Jedi."

The group strode out of the hangar and ran up the stairs into the clan quarters. They found several teenaged Jedi's. Rex only fired one shot, as the others blew through their magazines.

They proceded up more stairs.

"Where are you! Don't hide from me, face me like I taught you!"

"You want me to face you than you should have asked nicely." Ahsoka jumped from below and kicked Anakin in the face once again, but this time with both feet.

"Argghhhh!"

He sliced and sliced and Ahsoka blocked and blocked. Her other lightsaber had been lost when Anakin threw it to the ground, so fighting with one made her at a disadvantage. She used the Jar'Kai style of combat most of her Jedi life, and barely practiced with one weapon. Her moves were slower and more undeveloped. But she would manage. At least thats what she hoped.

They continued to fight, pushing through to the library, where they knocked over shelves. Eventually Ahsoka jumped up onto a shelf, and jumped to the balconies overlooking the library.

"Get back here!" Anakin yelled and picked up a shelf with the force, sending it flying up and towards Ahsoka. Luckily she had escaped through the door, but her luck ran out, she ran into Rex and Cody.

"Kill her!" He yelled.

Ahsoka wouldn't go down without a fight, and she took out about half of Cody's squad. But with her best efforts put forth, Cody took out a device that he threw onto Ahsoka and shocked her. It kept shocking her.

Anakin walked into the hall.

"Very good, now she dies. She refuses to join, and stays a traitor!" He shouted, and it carried through the hall, echoing, like in the hangar before.

"Master no! Urghh!" No! Ahhh!" The shockwaves wouldn't stop, until he grabbed the device and threw it away.

"I must kill her myself. "

"No!" She force pushed the window away and flipped through it, breaking into the window below. She didn't know where she would go, she just had to kept running.

"Get her!"

She kept running and a voice came into her head.

Go, you must, into hiding. Stay, you must, not come out, you will.

"Master Yoda?" She heard nothing else. "Yes, I will go into hiding, I'll start a new life."

She ran back into the hangar, and found it was empty of all ships.

"Damn." She said, as Anakin, Cody and the remains of his squad, and Rex walked in.

"Kill her!" He yelled and the clones started firing at her. She made a desperate jump to the edged of hangar, but Anakin pulled her back and held her with the force.

He than pulled a chunk of the ceiling out and held it over her.

"Now, you join or die!"

"No, this is wrong!" Rex yelled and elbowed the trooper behind him, kicked him down, punched another, knocking his helmet off. Cody grabbed him, but Rex turned and kneed him in the gut.

"Your the traitors!" Just as he said that Cody took a vibroblade from his belt, a native on Utapau had given it to him.

"Your wrong." He shoved the blade in Rex's back, and he fell.

"No, urgh." He reached for his blaster and shot at Anakin. He shot again and he dropped Ahsoka, than the chunk from the ceiling. Cody kicked his helmet off, and punched him in the face. Rex was still strong, and he kicked down Cody, grabbed his neck and started choking him.

The chunk of ceiling broke and blocked Anakin's path to Ahsoka, and she escaped. She ran away, into her new life.

"You fool!" Anakin yelled at Rex, and forced him back.

Ahsoka knew Rex's fate, but couldn't go back. She had to move forward, move into the future, away from her past.


End file.
